Esperanza
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Después de todo y aunque la locura estaba haciendo mella en el por estar encerrado en Azkabán había algo que no le podían quitar. Sus recuerdos. Porque, ¿Quien apostaría por esa inverosímil historia de amor?


**ESPERANZA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**Nota**. Esta en presente mezclado con los recuerdos de Draco. Es algo innecesario desde mi punto de vista poner flashback. Creo que es entendible. Además, está el hecho de que mi pobre dragón esta en Azkaban aferrándose a los últimos resquicios que le quedan de cordura. Por lo que, luego entonces no puede tener una mente clara y despejada. Por eso los recuerdos brincan de uno a otro sin orden.

* * *

**ONLY CHAPTER**

Siento como poco a poco, piadosa muerte me esperas. El tiempo lentamente ha caminado y su andar eterno no se ha detenido.

Atrás han quedado los errores cometidos y las guerras pasadas. Siento, piadosa muerte como has esperado con ansias este momento. El de esperar por tu recompensa.

Eres lo único de lo que verdaderamente jamás se puede huir.

Tiempo. Compas. Pasos lentos.

Azkaban es frio y desolador. Los dementores han vuelto y siento como poco a poco se llevan los últimos resquicios de mi cordura.

Los gritos, los pequeños sonidos se escuchan como el eco de un enorme teatro. Diseñado para escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido.

Un débil rayo de sol ha aparecido. Lo que indica que hemos pasado un nuevo día.

¿Qué día es hoy? Ni siquiera tengo fuerza para seguir contando los días. Después de la guerra lo único que se es que deseo que esta tortura termine.

No la tengo a ella. No tengo la ternura de sus caricias ni la suavidad de sus manos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi a los ojos y le dije "Te amo". Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que entre mis brazos estuvo. Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me vi forzado al más grande sacrificio que alguien enamorado podría hacer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pronuncie _"oblivate"_. Porque sabía que el dolor y la cobardía no me permitirían verle nuevamente a los ojos y ver en ellos todo el amor que por un miserable como yo, jamás debió ella sentir.

¿Por qué no lo entendía? Supe que ella estaba condenada a sufrir cuando llego a la mansión. Cuando mi tía grabo aquella indecible marca sobre su tersa piel. Supe que había llegado el momento. ¿Por qué lo permití? Es un recuerdo que aún me atormenta.

Se escuchan gritos alrededor de la celda. Intento no prestarles atención. El frio que recorre mi cuerpo no se compara con la necesidad de por tan solo una vez más volverla a ver. Sentir. Tocar. Verla estremecer.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos aquel cinco de junio. Todo estaba mal. El verano no había traído alegrías como siempre. Había olvidado incluso mi cumpleaños. Me había alejado del castillo tratando de asimilar el hecho del deber. No quería matar al director chiflado. A mi manera lo respetaba. Yo no era ningún asesino. Pero eso nadie lo entendía.

Camine justo a los lindes del lago negro. Allí había un embarcadero. Era mi refugio personal. Cada vez que necesitaba pensar en algo o en alguien llegaba allí. Justo ahora lo sentía. No quería seguir sintiendo la angustia cumplir con una imposible misión. Además, a mi manera quería despedirme del castillo y las cosas buenas. Quería olvidar por un milisegundo y creer que aún se es el rey del mundo. No, me atormento aun cuando no tengo definida ninguna misión. Pero el simple hecho de tatuar la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo izquierdo es suficiente para llenarme de miedo y de, por una conversación, saber que mi castigo y primera misión como morito será esa. Seré castigado por los errores de mi padre. La muerte es el castigo.

Llego al embarcadero. Escuchar unos sollozos me hace pensar en que en verdad estoy perdiendo la cordura.

Pero no es así. La luz es un poco más enceguecedora. ¿Desde cuando hay días de sol en Londres?

Esta tumbada, en el viejo catre que sirve de cama. Puedo ver sus mejillas rojas. Parece haber llorado por mucho tiempo. Su cabello a últimas fechas ordenado, ahora esta desaliñado.

Siempre me ha conmovido ver a una mujer llorar. Que sea una sangre sucia no tiene importancia. ¿Por qué? –Pregunta entre sollozos dormidos.

A veces es tan necesario mentir para continuar. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarla allí? ¿Por qué ella y no otra fue quien entendió sin palabras, ni frases hechas lo que sucedía realmente?

Jamás quise lastimarla. Nunca fue mi verdadera intención. Fue simple como todo empezó.

-No llores, princesa. Esa rata no merece tus lágrimas. Una caricia. Fue todo. Un mero roce de labios. Eso fue todo.

Me tumbe a su lado. No supe porque. Instinto. ¿Necesidad? No sabría definirlo.

Siento como mi vida poco a poco se apaga. No puedo siquiera sentirme culpable o temor a ello. Después de todo ella no me recuerda. Es mejor así. Morir. Vivir. No hay razón alguna.

-¡Maldito mortífago! –Esos gritos aun resuenan en mi mente. Las palabras de la maldita comadreja abrazándola el día del juicio. Las palabras de la maldita comadreja abrazándola cuando en mi garganta se quedaban atravesadas y atadas muriendo en soledad "No te merece. No te ama como yo"

Los pasos suenan cerca. ¿A quién visitaran esta vez?

Sexto curso. Mi propio infierno en la tierra.

Sus rizos ondeaban en la estación. Llevaba unos vaqueros que abrazaban su cuerpo como la caricia de un amante. La intermitente situación de apenas unos meses atrás lleno mi cuerpo. Abrazándola a ella. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío. Como un puzle. El complemento perfecto.

Mi madre me ha aconsejado decirle toda la verdad. Después de todo y aunque soy un maldito bastardo por pronunciar un oblivate, no fui capaz de borrarlo todo y tome sus recuerdos. Están en Malfoy Manor. Custodiados por dos dragones de piedra que solo se activan si lo más valioso se quiere hurtar. Sus recuerdos. Mi felicidad entera. Son tan fáciles de verter en un pensadero y hacerte recordar. Pero no puedo. Incluso han sido los elfos quienes han puesto a buen recaudo tus recuerdos.

-Te ayudare. Dijo en un susurro. Yo jamás habría imaginado que ella podría hacerlo. Sus ideas. Todo. Absolutamente todo. Los celos por verla con McLaggen.

¡Maldito infierno en la tierra! ¡Paraíso perdido, nuestro embarcadero!

Todo lo olvidaba al llegar allí. No existía ni la magia ni la sangre. Solo éramos tú y yo. Dos seres humanos libres de cualquier carga. Solo un hombre y una mujer que se amaban.

Pero todo debía llegar a su fin. ¿Recuerdos? No. Son sentimientos. Pude ver el dolor a través de tus ojos cuando lo impostergable llego.

La muerte. Piadoso olvido vino por su víctima. Quizás, de haberlo sabido… pero no tenía opciones. La vida se iba y las decisiones eran cada vez más difíciles de tomar.

El murió. Tú lo viste. Yo no lo hice. Siempre supiste la verdad. Me acompañaste todas y cada una de las veces que alguna vez intentamos asesinarlo sin éxito.

Los murmullos se vuelven más claros. Ya no parecen el eco lejano de alguien. Tu voz. Solo tu voz soy capaz de distinguir y cierro los ojos asegurando que ahora sí, estoy completamente loco.

-¡Quiero saber, Harry! –lo he escuchado pronunciar de tus labios.

Cierro los ojos. ¿Cómo olvidar la primera y la última vez que tu cuerpo fue mío?

Ahora que lo pienso. En verdad tengo que agradecerle a la maldita comadreja.

Tus labios. Durazno y menta. Extraña combinación. Tu cuerpo con olor y sabor a vainilla y canela. Adoro tu recuerdo. Lo que jamás nadie supo fue que la misma noche que Weasley los abandono a Potter y a ti fue la última vez que tuve oportunidad de verte hasta antes del oblivate. Estuviste conmigo, en la mansión. Mi habitación en Malfoy Manor había sido nuestro refugio solo por esa noche. Tratando de encontrar los horrocrux habíamos amanecido juntos. Potter nunca lo supo.

-Malfoy. –Una voz fría me llama.

¿Desde cuándo tengo visitas? El ministro en persona es quien está frente a mí. No puedo evitar una risotada algo demencial.

Quiero soltar alguna palabra, más es imposible. Mi mente colapsa. Ergo. Su rostro esta frente al mío. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Resonó en mi mente.

La luz cada vez más nítida me hace recordar entonces.

Estabas frente a mi en el Gran Comedor (o lo que quedo de el) después de la batalla. Estaba molesto contigo

Quería gritarte. Decirte que te fueras. Eliminarte de mi mente. Pero no lo hice. Los celos, la rabia y la frustración me recorrían. No podía tolerar tu mirada suplicante. ¿Cómo es que me pedias escucharte cuando otro había besado tus labios? ¿Cómo me pedias calmar estas ansias mortales?

Pese a todo, soy un completo idiota. ¿Sabes porque te seguí a la sala de los requerimientos? Simple. Quería verte. Reclamarte por besarte con ese Weasley. Eres, fuiste y seguirás siendo mía. Quería gritártelo. Pero heme. Imbécil e idiota de mi aun con todo y eso no podía tolerar que alguien te matara, por eso desvié la imperdonable.

Te lleve a nuestro embarcadero. Entre el revuelo y la confusión tú me seguiste. Allí, en nuestro lugar fuiste mía por última vez. Mientras dormías pronuncie el oblivate para salvarte. Para alejarte de mí. Yo era un condenado. Un exiliado. Merecías vivir. Y eso hice. Darte una esperanza de vida.

¿Por qué? –susurras suplicante.

No puedo contestarte. En mi mente solo veo un bebe en tus brazos. Su cabello es rubio platino. Todo un Malfoy.

Entonces caigo en cuenta. Tus ojos llenos de lágrimas queriendo decir tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna. No puedo evitarlo. Es como si mis labios se hubiesen sellado.

Me acerco a ti. Vacilante.

-Merecías un juicio justo. –dices frenando mi andar.

Me quedo callado. Algo en medio de esta demencia hace clic en mi cabeza.

-¿Los recuperaste?

-Binki me los dio.

Y así, sin más, sin evitarlo me acerco a ti y beso tus labios. Parecen agua para un sediento en medio del desierto. Eso soy. Eso he sido.

Mi madre ha entrado tras de ti. Y no puedo evitar volver a tener Esperanza. Has correspondido mi beso y no puedo evitar pronunciar un "Te amo"

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!

Y así, me pierdo nuevamente en el tiempo, pidiendo que mientras estés entre mis brazos esto se convierta en una eternidad. Sin dudas y sin explicaciones.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**Lo aclare. Espero que les haya gustado. Un regalo para nuestro dragón por su cumple número 33.**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
